Games that involve launching a ball with a lever within a confined housing are known. These generally involve sending a ball in an arc to a destination bowl or target. Such games do not require significant physical exertion and subsequent skill in maneuvering the ball to a target location.
One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,194 is for a game that has a transparent dome mounted to a hollow base with game balls enclosed therein. The base has a top surface comprising a shoulder and a concave cavity. Ball recesses are arranged along the shoulder. A colored lever is associated with each of the ball recesses. A motor causes the balls in the base to randomly project into the dome and randomly fall or drop into the ball recesses. The user depresses the lever and thereby ejects from the ball recess balls that do not match in color with the associated lever.